


i chose my family all on my own

by NoxWrites



Series: Kassandra/Daphnae [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Child of Zeus!AU, F/F, Found Family, Kid Fic, This also fulls under the idea that Kassandra is the child of Zeus not Pythagoras Theorem, me and topkassandra talked about the line ‘go fishing with my son’ and this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: He loves the boat. The crew loves him. He has a curious mind when they’re out at sea. The ladies make sure he doesn’t get too close to going overboard but whenever he is around them they make a demonstration of their work. When pulling the sail down he mimics their actions in the air. When raising anchor he pretends to be pulling the chain with them. His speech is minimal but when Kassandra shouts orders he mimics her movements and lets out a mess of noises, earning a laugh from everyone around.At night, on their way to Chios, Barnabas brings the boy by the fire that is lit in the back of the top deck. Barnabas started with telling the boy the names of the lieutenants, then to naming parts of the boat, now he is helping the boy with other phrases that the boy is curious about.





	i chose my family all on my own

**Author's Note:**

> hey babes! this is based on the DLC where kassandra says she wants to go fishing with her son but this doesnt make you make kassandra hetero. 
> 
> also just fyi this is a daphkass fic but it also strongly focuses on their son and kass.
> 
> (ps. tossing an apple is equivalent to marrying)

She was holding Phobos’ reins, trudging through the muddy streets in the city of Athens. Her boots were filthy, lucky her toes and feet were covered but she could feel the water seeping in from her thin soles. The rain is an onslaught and Kassandra groans at her father for whatever bad mood he is currently in. Ikaros sits on Phobos’ saddle, covered by a blanket Kassandra put over him when he first landed. Kassandra herself is barely covered by her makeshift hood. The small half cloak that attaches to her armor doesn’t fully cover her head. She has no other option as she trudges through the streets.

 

She simply wants to make it to the Adrestia. She wants to be on her boat, below decks, sleeping in warmth. Even better would be her sleeping in her hut with Daphnae at her side in Chios. Both options are luxury she can’t afford as the rain has made her speed slow and her body is riddled with cuts and bruises. If she makes it to a hostel, or perhaps Aspasia’s house, she could recover and start her journey again in the morning.

 

She’s in the middle of these thoughts when she feels a significant weight lift from her hips. She looks down to see her coin purse missing, as she looks up a figure is ducking into an alley. Kassandra drops Phobos’ reins and draws her sword as she chases after the thief. They pace through different alleys but Kassandra knows these streets. She knows the house in front of her has a roof which looks over the next alley way and eventually cuts off the thief’s path.

 

She starts her climb, taking extra time as her hands are slippery and the buildings are damp. When she finally pulls herself to the roof she rushes over to the next roof and another. Leaping from one to another as she keeps the thief in her sights.

 

They turn into a path that is cut off by the a wall of some politician’s fancy house. Kassandra leaps from the roof, rolling into her landing before standing face to face to the thief with her sword and spear drawn. She’s about to cut across the coward’s throat when her eyes take in the thief.

 

A scrawny boy, dark skin with caramel eyes and ratty hair. His clothes are torn and stitched together, mud and water soak through it. He drops the coin purse immediately and his eyes fill with tears.

 

Kassandra slowly lowers her sword and spear, setting them back against her hip and quiver. She recovers her coin purse, this time tying an extra knot and tucking the strings into her belt. The boy shuffles backward as Kassandra stands up. He huddles in the corner and is still crying as she approaches.

 

Kassandra kneels down and lets out a soft hush tone. He doesn’t stop crying but he’s silent as he looks to Kassandra. She offers him both of her hands. He looks at them, grabbing her fingers and flipping her hands palm up and palm down multiple times before looking confused.

 

“Let me help you.” Kassandra whispers and with her fingers she motions him to come closer.

 

The boy comes closer and he puts his hands into Kassandra’s. She lifts him to his feet, gently. With slow movements she reaches under his arms and lifts with all her might. The boy immediately reaches out for her as she lifts him up. He wraps his legs and arms around her, clutching desperately to her, afraid of falling.

 

She leaves the alleyway and lets out a sharp whistle. Even through the tormenting rain Phobos comes trotting along the street to reach Kassandra. She sets the boy on the saddle, behind where Ikaros is perched.

 

“Birdie!” The boy reaches out and rubs his hands all over Ikaros’ feathers.

 

Ikaros squawks and nips at him but the boy continues with one last dissatisfied screech Ikaros settles down and succumbs to his fate. Kassandra laughs as the boy pulls Ikaros into his lap. She slips off her half cloak and wraps it around the boy, he clutches it tight and hums at the minimal warmth the wet cloak provides.

 

—

 

He loves the boat. The crew loves him. He has a curious mind when they’re out at sea. The ladies make sure he doesn’t get too close to going overboard but whenever he is around them they make a demonstration of their work. When pulling the sail down he mimics their actions in the air. When raising anchor he pretends to be pulling the chain with them. His speech is minimal but when Kassandra shouts orders he mimics her movements and lets out a mess of noises, earning a laugh from everyone around.

 

At night, on their way to Chios, Barnabas brings the boy by the fire that is lit in the back of the top deck. Barnabas started with telling the boy the names of the lieutenants, then to naming parts of the boat, now he is helping the boy with other phrases that the boy is curious about.

 

Kassandra stays up a few nights with them, sitting on the benches with Herodotus and the lieutenants while Barnabas teaches the boy. She leans against wood and has her arms crossed over her chest.

 

Once, the boy points to Kassandra and Barnabas tells him her name. He shakes his head and points to her and then to himself. Barnabas has to think for a while but then the boy recalls a word.

 

“Family?” he asks with a tilted head.

 

Barnabas looks over him to Kassandra with wide eyes and an open mouth. Kassandra is equally unprepared and confused. The boy looks between the two expectantly.

 

“No.” Kassandra responds and the boy’s face falls to a frown.

 

Barnabas tries to pull him back to the lesson but the boy yawns and waves him off before curling on the wood and begins to sleep. Kassandra sighs before she closes her eyes and does the same.

 

—

 

The Daughters are wary at first. Many of them want Kassandra to make the boy leave but the way he clings to her leg out of fear makes her overly protective.

 

“He stays, until he’s older then he will do the trials just as a Daughter would.” Kassandra makes it official before leaning over and picking him up.

 

“You’re not a Daughter, you do not get to choose!”

 

“Who put you in charge!”

 

“Artemis will not accept a man in the family!”

 

Shouts start up all around and Kassandra clutches him a bit tighter as they argue amongst themselves. While few, there are those who think it's fine to allow the boy to stay.

 

It’s when Kleo pushes past everyone demanding explanation of the shouts that Kassandra loosens her grip. Kleo walks forward and looks at the boy. He shies away, hiding in Kassandra’s neck.

 

“It’s okay.” Kassandra whispers, he peeks out with one eye to look at Kleo.

 

Kleo puts a hand out and the boy fully looks at her and then to her hand. He sets his fist in her palm before spreading his fingers and smiling at how little his hand is compared to Kleo.

 

Kleo looks at him with awe as he chuckles. Kassandra looks to her with pleading eyes and all Kleo can do is nod.

 

“The boy stays. We will raise him as a Daughter would be raised. If he learns to respect the laws of Artemis and to do no harm to the wilds he will stay. The moment he slips into the way men usually behave, greed, violence, savagery; he leaves.” Kleo speaks and then walks through the group once more.

 

He settles his head back on Kassandra’s shoulder as Kassandra follows Kleo through the people. They leave a path open for her as Kleo parts them in front. Others start to leave and dissipate while some stay and just watch as Kassandra takes him to her hut.

 

“Daphnae?” Kassandra asks lightly.

 

“Kassandra.” Her name on Daphnae’s lips is a breath of fresh air on a fall morning.

 

Kassandra sets the boy down. He smiles and begins to wander around the hut before he finds the bed. Daphnae looks at him from where she’s sitting on their bed, stringing a bow.

 

“Kassandra.” Her voice is sharp and deadly this time, a last breath in winter.

 

“He was on the streets. I couldn’t leave him.” Kassandra approaches the bed, she sits opposite of Daphnae as the boy pulls himself onto the bed with the two women.

 

He sits between them, his hand run over the wood of the bow. He extends one arm before bringing the other up and pulling back, making the motion of aiming a bow.

 

His fist opens and he makes the sound of an arrow leaving the bow. “Pew!”

 

Kassandra can see the exact moment she falls for the little boy. Her eyes widen and soften with wonder and glory. She gives the faintest hint of a smile before looking back at Kassandra with a larger grin.

 

—

 

They name him Stelios. He smiles when they first call him that. He goes around the camp singing his name to the Daughters and making them laugh. When he meets someone knew he points to himself and says his name before pointing to them and waiting. Each day he comes home to Kassandra and Daphnae, they didn’t tell him to, he could sleep wherever he pleased but each night he returns to them. He comes home and immediately lists off the names of all the people he met that day.

 

The lists become shorter as he meets everyone in the village. He continues his vocabulary lessons with Barnabas, some Daughters let him sit in and watch as the skin rabbits or cook a fish. He does as he did on the Adrestia, he mimics their motions in the air.

 

Kassandra holds his hand as he meets his first companion. Kleo brings Leto around once after returning with Kassandra from a hunt and the wolf sat in Kassandra’s hut near the bed. Her jaws a covered in blood that she licks at. Stelios is terrified and can not approach the bed. Kassandra stands from the bed and walks over to him. With him behind her leg and holding her hand they take slow steps to Leto.

 

Leto could not care less for the small human approaching her. She opens her jaw wide in a yawn and Stelios huddles behind Kassandra more. Kassandra lets out a soft hushing tone as she kneels down. Stelios steps out one foot at a time. He watches Kassandra extend a hand to Leto who sniffs it before lowering her head an inch. Kassandra pets between her ears before looking to Stelios.

 

Kassandra grips his hand and gently makes his fingers curl into a fist. He hesitantly holds it out, his arm shaking in fear. Leto sniffs it but instead of putting her head down she takes her tongue to lick at his fingers. He chuckles at the feeling before stepping a bit forward and lets Leto continue to lick his hand. With his other hand he brushes over Leto’s fur.

 

Leto stays the night in Kassandra and Daphnae’s hut because Stelios eventually curls up next to her to fall asleep.

 

—

 

Kassandra lets out a boisterous laugh as Stelios begins to rock the small boat. She looks back to the shore were Daphnae sits with Kleo and Barnabas, a few other hunters and some of Adrestia’s lieutenants. They all have smiles on their face as they watch Kassandra try to steady herself in the rocking boat.

 

“I have one!” Stelios shouts and ceases his bouncing as he concentrates on his rod.

 

Kassandra stands behind him and sets her own rod down. “Okay, easy now. Hold it steady. Just like Irene showed you.”

 

Stelios begins to mimic the motions exactly as he watched Irene and the others do while fishing. Kassandra smiles and as the fish comes close to the boat she helps Stelios bring it into the boat.  She smiles as he holds it up by the tail in his hands. He turns around and waves the fish wildly in the air. Daphnae and the others clap from the sidelines.

 

They catch four other fish before Kassandra rows them back to the shore. She holds the boat steady as Stelios steps off with fish tied together and in his arms.

 

As the darkness creeps into the sky the Daughters set up a large fire, cooking rabbits and fish over the roaring flames. Kassandra sits with Daphnae between her legs, Daphnae leans her back against Kassandra and Kassandra wraps her arms around Daph protectively. Stelios is up and dancing around with a few of the younger huntresses.

 

Daphnae looks over her shoulder and places a kiss on Kassandra’s cheek. “You’re a great mother.”

 

Kassandra looks at Daphnae with a wide mouth and a look of unsureness. “I’m not-“

 

“He’s as much your son as they are my sisters.” Daphnae leans back again.

 

“If he’s my son he’s equally yours.” Kassandra holds Daphnae a bit tighter.

 

Daphnae smiles brightly. “Our son.”

 

They look back and watch as Kleo is helping Stelios clean the rest of the fish. He looks up to Daphnae and Kassandra with the biggest smile on his face.

 

—

 

He lives with them for two years when Myrrine and Alexios visit. They have made him his own bed though some nights he crawls between Daphnae and Kassandra to sleep. Daphnae tells him stories of the gods and heroes to ease him into slumber. Sometimes Kassandra tells him about her own adventures but replaces herself with some name or another.

 

Myrrine and Alexios are welcomed into the village as they usually are, Myrrine receives flowers and gifts and Alexios receives glares and wary glances. Alexios is like a child, hiding behind his mother until they’re in a more comfortable situation.

 

Kassandra is overseeing a training situation near the back of the village. She yells at a younger Daughter and the girl nods her head before moving onto another obstacle.

 

“Eagle Bearer!” One of the young Daughters points behind Kassandra before going back to her exercise.

 

Kassandra looks over her shoulder to see Myrrine and Alexios approaching. She smiles and walks towards them with arms extended.

 

_“Mater!”_ Kassandra exclaims as Myrrine embraces her daughter.

 

“My lamb, how are you?” Myrrine smiles and pats Kassandra’s cheek.

 

Kassandra slips to the side and embraces Alexios, their grasps are harder as they do a quick test of strength before laughing at the other. “I’m fine, _mater._ I did not know you were coming, why did you not tell me.”

 

“We wanted to surprise you! Where is Daphnae? How is she?” Myrrine speaks with excitement as she looks around to find Daphnae.

 

“She’s home. Let me send the girls off to Irene and we can go.” Kassandra smiles and turns back to the trainees.

 

Kassandra lets the girls go to Irene early and takes her mom and brother to the hut. Daphnae smiles in surprise as Myrrine and Alexios come through the hut. They all embrace and talk about Myrrine and Alexios’ journey home.

 

“ _Mater! Mater!_ ” Kass hears Stelios calling from outside and his stomps on the wooden floor that surrounds the outside of the hut.

 

Myrrine looks at the door with confusion, Alexios’ hand slips to the grip of his sword. Daphnae puts on hand on her brother’s arm to steady him. Kassandra stands up and approaches the door as the boy no older than seven comes racing in, jumping into his mother’s arms.

 

“How are you my little thief?” Kassandra kisses his cheek as he smiles.

 

“Leto’s puppies are here! You promised I could get one!” Stelios exclaims, no care for how loud he is being.

 

Kassandra looks puzzled, “Are you sure? I don’t remember that.”

 

“No! You promised! Please!” He kicks his feet slightly and Kassandra chuckles.

 

“Okay, little thief. But we have visitors so we have to wait until after dinner.” Kassandra lifts him up to reposition him on her arms.

 

Stelios’ excitement dulls as he peaks over Kassandra’s shoulder. “Who are they? The big man has armor like yours.”

 

“They’re family.” Kassandra turns around and sets Stelios back down.

 

He races to Daphnae’s side and leans into her. Kassandra walks up to him and Daphnae, she kneels down and takes one of his hands.

 

“It’s okay. They won’t hurt you.” Kassandra smiles softly as Stelios peeks out from around his mother to look at Myrrine and Alexios.

 

“Lamb, who is this?” Myrrine’s voice is soft as she takes a step closer, Stelios responds by moving back behind Daphnae again.

 

“ _Mater_ , this is Stelios. He is mine and Daphnae’s son.” Kassandra doesn’t move her eyes from Stelios. “Stelios. This is my _mater,_ Myrrine. This is my brother, Alexios.”

 

Stelios whispers between them but in the smalle hut everyone hears, “Your brother is scary.”

 

Kassandra’s eyes immediately flash to Alexios who is just looking at the floor with sadness on his face. She wants to reach out to him and help him, he’s been trying so hard to do better. She doesn’t want to scold Stelios but he seems to sense the sadness on her brother.

 

Stelios steps forward and around Daphnae’s leg, he puts a hand on Alexios’ knee. “But I’m not scared. I like your hair.”

 

Alexios looks up and smiles at Stelios. Stelios leans up and wraps his arms around Alexios’ neck and gives him a hug. Alexios holds his hands out and looks at Kassandra in shock. She chuckles and motions for him to put his own arms around Stelios. Alexios slowly hugs back and Kassandra sees a rare smile grace his face.

 

—

 

Stelios is twelve when he goes on his first hunt. Kassandra paces in the middle of the village, their fire lowly lit in the middle of the day. Ikaros picks up on Kassandra’s nerves and he screeches repeatedly.

 

The Daughters’ hunting horn blows loudly and Kassandra looks up to the wooden scout tower. The Daughter on lookout points over to a hill just beyond the village’s fence line. Kassandra looks as Demetra comes over the hill with her hunting party.

 

Kassandra sees the black and grey furred wolf come over the hill, turning her head to look at Stelios with her tongue resting out of her mouth. Stelios comes over the hill and rubs at her head as they go home.

 

The hunters come into the village with a large elk hanging from a long wooden pole that two of them carry on their shoulder. Kassandra nods to each one as they enter the camp. Stelios’ head hangs low and he doesn’t look up to his mother as he passes. Demetra comes up to Kassandra with her hands on her hips and a sigh on her lips.

 

“I don’t like that look.” Kassandra lets out a sigh of her own as she watches the hunters set the elk down near the meat hut for skinning.

 

“Eagle Bearer.” Demetra’s voice is soft as she follows Kassandra’s line of sight. “He did great.”

 

Kassandra’s head whips around. “Then why does he look miserable? Why do you look like that?”

 

“He wandered off. We were in the forest to the north and I told him to stay between the large Oak and the camp. He stayed there at first but then he said something called to him, something deeper in the woods. He won’t tell us what. But he did good Kassandra. He made the killing blow even.” Demetra wanders off when one of the other Daughters calls her over to help skin the elk.

 

Kassandra watches Stelios with curiosity as the boy seems to mope as the other hunters congratulate him and give him support. “Stelios!”

 

When he lifts his head to see his mother he looks back to the ground with a face of disappointment. Kassandra waves him over and he jogs up to her and she puts an arm on his shoulder and leads him around the back to the woods of the village. Akila trots a few feet in front of them, her nose to the ground as she prances around.

 

“I heard you-“

 

“Are you a daughter of Zeus?” Stelios asks with a steel expression.

 

Kassandra’s jaw sets and Stelios shakes his arm away from her. “Yes. Zeus is my father.”

 

“You told me The Wolf of Sparta was your father.” Stelios crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Nikoloas was more of a father to me than Zeus ever was. I wanted nothing to do with that god.” Kassandra spits out Zeus’ name like poison on her tongue.

 

“He said I’m not your son.” Kassandra can hear his voice quake.

 

Kassandra tries to put another hand on him, this time he doesn’t shake it off. He falls into Kassandra’s chest as he lets out a soft sob.

 

“Sh, it’s okay. You are my son. No matter what the gods say, I’ll damn them to eternity before I reject you as my son.” She holds him even tighter.

 

“We’re family, right?” Stelios’ voice is muffled as he presses his face into her.

 

“Always.” She kisses the top of his head.

 

After a few minutes of letting him cry, Kassandra sends him home to celebrate his hunt. She tells him she’ll meet him there and when he’s out of sight her lip curls into a sneer as she turns around and runs deep into the woods. She makes it to the mountains that set on the East of the village. She climbs the rocks until she’s above the trees of the forest.

 

“Zeus! You bastard!” Kassandra draws her sword and spear, stabbing both of them into the ground as she shouts to the skies.

 

“Zeus! You malakas!” The skies scream as they release a torrent of rain and a scream of thunder.

 

“Watch your tone.” Zeus’ voice booms and echoes in her ears.

 

Kassandra turns around to see him in his old bastard glory, robes of white that shimmer in the storm. His beard hangs low and he weilds a long stick in the shape of a lightning bolt that supports his weight.

 

“You had no right!” Kassandra gets in his face and points at him with a glare in her eyes.

 

“I had every right. You are my daughter, to think I would not protect you is foley.” Zeus doesn’t change his expression from the stoic look he bears.

 

Kassandra pushes his shoulders and turns back to her weapons. She draws them from where they’re jabbed into the earth and points them at Zeus.

 

“He is more family than you have ever been. Hera has been more of a family to me than you ever have. You will not talk to my son again or I’ll kill you.” Kassandra holds her spear to the god’s throat.

 

“You can’t kill me.”

 

Kassandra slowly stabs forward, just nicking the god’s skin and a small trickle of golden blood spills from the god’s neck. “If anyone can, it would be me.”

 

A bright bolt hits the ground in front of her, consuming Zeus’ form. It’s bright enough to blind her so she turns away and when she looks back her father is gone.

 

“Malakas.”

 

—

 

They come in a procession, creating an uproar in the village at the divine sight. Their chariots are heard rolling in from miles away. The warning horn blows and the Daughters prepare at the northern gate. They shield themselves from the bright light that emits from the incoming chariots.

 

Kassandra pushes through the front and takes on the light face on. The first chariot is pulled by two golden large peacocks, their wings unfurling as they see the weapons pointing towards them. With a strong leap the peacocks lift their chariot into the sky and come down past the Daughters and into the village. The Daughters rush forward as the chariot begins to run in circles at the main fire pit in the village.

 

They leave the gate open for the raid of other chariots that come rushing into the camp. The Daughters become circled in as chariots circle all around them. Kassandra inspects the other chariots and the creatures that pull each of them.

 

The one behind the peacocks is pulled by two large elk with white antlers, glowing like the moon and contrasting the dark blue-black of the elk’s hide. Another is pulled by two fire red boars, they bash at each other as they pull the chariot. One chariot is pulled by a flock of doves. A pair of hellhounds is pulling a chariot made of fire, while a pair of leopards tug forward to keep the circle close.

 

Behind the circle that is encircling the Daughters stands more incoming chariots. The first chariot pulled by peacocks stops causing a chain reaction of chariots stopping and settling. The dust settles from the tornado of dirt they were making with their running. The Daughters regain their wits and arrows are being aimed at the riders’ heads.

 

“I would unnotch your arrows my daughters.” A soft almost melodic voice echoes around them.

 

All the Daughters turn to the evergreen chariot with the moon antlered elk. They all lower their weapons, their arms slowly falling to their sides as they take in the silver wreathed goddess wrapped in a dress of dark materiel with small silver gems inlaid that sparkle like the stars.

 

Kassandra stays wary, having not taken Artemis’ vows she stays standing while the hunters around her lower themselves to their knees. “What do you all want?”

 

“Be calm young niece.” The hellhound chariot rider in black with an ashen face speaks up.

 

Kassandra slowly shuffles around as she examines each rider. “What do you want?”

 

A few riders chuckle but the woman in the golden chariot with peacocks hitched to it smiles, “My darling girl, Zeus told us of your anger and his actions. We all came to meet the new family member.”

 

“Stelios needs nothing from the gods.” Kassandra bites at Hera, she does not want Stelios to become attached to one only for them to leave and never come back.

 

“Please, sister, let us meet our nephew.” Apollo steps off his lute pulled chariot and steps towards the circle of mortals.

 

“Is that the boy?” Ares points over to the woods at the East of the village where Daphnae is returning with Stelios from a patrol.

 

Kassandra curses to herself, Hades speaks up once more. “I heard that.”

 

She rolls her eyes as she pushes past the Daughters and through the chariots. All of the gods dismount their chariots and as each one steps off the chariot hums and evaporates into nothing, clearing the village of the hulking vehicles.

 

Kassandra jogs up to Daphnae’s patrol. She takes Daphnae’s face in her hands and gives her a kiss on the forehead. One hand leaves Daphnae and extends for Stelios. The boy steps forward and is pulled into a hug. Akila rubs against Kassandra in greeting.

 

“I didn’t know they would come. I am so sorry, Daphnae. Stelios, do not trust them. They come only when it best suits them. This is nothing more than a parlor trick to frustrate Zeus.” Kassandra kisses the top of Stelios’ head.

 

“Stelios?” Hera’s soft voice sounds from behind Kassandra.

 

He looks at his mothers and nods his head as Kassandra lets go of him, he takes two steps in front of Kass and Daphnae. “Who are you?”

 

“I wish you had known me sooner. Kassandra kept you a secret from us, Zeus only found you because you wandered out of Artemis’ protection. I am Hera.” Hera’s smile grows and her eyes brighten.

 

Daphnae clasps Kassandra’s hand. “Are they going to take him?”

 

Kassandra kisses Daphnae’s forehead, “Not while I draw breath.”

 

Hera extends a hand, “Can I introduce you to everyone?”

 

Stelios looks back at Kassandra, only when both of his mothers nod their heads does he take her hand and follow her to the other gods. Akila follows after him. The Daughters are all up and communicating with the gods, especially Artemis. Artemis greets each one by name and gives them each small gifts she pulls from the air.

 

Kassandra watches as Kleo receives a wooden bow with gold running through the wood like veins. Irene receives a fishing rod made by Hephaestus. Others receive trinkets and weapons and armor. Kassandra takes Daphnae into the village and settles around their bonfire which grows in intensity as the sun falls away and night rises.

 

Kassandra is stiff as she watches the gods entertain the Daughters. Daphnae is leaning on her shoulder and holds one of her hands.

 

Dionysus becomes disappointed when all of the Daughters refuse a drink, not being interested in wine as they have mead from their own stores. Stelios is being shown Hades’ pitchfork. Ares has challenged Demetra to an arm wrestling contest and is struggling to win.

 

“Kassandra, darling.” Hera comes forth and looks down at her feet then to Kassandra.

 

Kassandra gives her a glare. “You are not taking my son.”

 

“No, darling, never. I just want you to know, I’ll be more present. I know that’s why you didn’t want us to know Stelios. We are gods. We come and go as we please but I’ll listen for you and Stelios. I’ll come when wanted. I can’t promise the same for the others. But you and Stelios, you are the future of Greece and it only feels right.” Hera smiles softly.

 

“I appreciate your words but I will not believe them until I see it for myself. I was fine on my own, I had learned to live by myself and not need anyone. No one should go through that. I won’t fill Stelios’ life with people who leave him.” Kassandra bites back.

 

“No, of course not. I have a present for Stelios but I’ll only give it if that’s something you are okay with.” Hera extends her hands and a small light glows in the palm of her hand. “It’s for him to be truly connected to you. So Zeus cannot claim he is not your son. He will grow into his gifts as you have, he will continue your line. If you want.”

 

Kassandra looks at her with a look of awe and surprise before her head looks to Daphnae. “I want to accept but he is not just my son.”

 

“Of course. He would be both of yours in the eyes of the gods. His star would rest next to both of yours when the time comes.”

 

Both of them stand and nod their heads. Hera calls Stelios over and she has the three of them put their hands together. The small ball of light hovers above them before falling to their palms and spreading around them, a faint golden light radiates up their arm and fills their entire being.

 

The gods have all turned their eyes on the three of them and they let out a cheer of joy and excitement as the golden hue fades. The Daughters even shout and cheer despite not fully understanding the event. Kassandra pulls Stelios to her and holds her son tight.

 

“I love you, my little thief.”

 

—

 

“So he’s yours?” Myrrine questions as she sets the dinner plates out.

 

They go to Sparta that summer, on the eve of Stelios’ birthday or found day. They celebrate it every year, the day Kassandra found him or the day he found Kassandra. The boy did not remember his own birthday when he was five and first found Kassandra so they set the date and celebrated it just the same.

 

“As much as I am yours, according to Hera.” Kassandra helps her mother by filling glasses with water and alcohol.

 

Daphnae stands outside by the fire, jokingly critiquing Stentor on his cooking. He nudges her with his shoulder and she lets out a laugh. Akila is leaping on her hind legs trying to get Ikaros from the branch he’s perched on in the tree directly outside their house. Kassandra can hear Alexios’ laughter, a sound she has trouble hearing without crying. Stelios and him run around the front yard with glee and smiles.

 

“I’m glad, my lamb. He didn’t need it, he would always be apart of this family but with it he seems a little more sure of himself.” Myrrine smiles and pats Kassandra’s cheek as she passes her daughter.

 

“I’m only worried about the day his powers manifest.” Kassandra shakes her head and stands in the threshold of the door as Myrrine finishes up.

 

“You will do all you can to help him, I know it.” Her mother comes up behind her and watches over Kassandra’s shoulder. “What I want to know is when you are going to toss her an apple?”

 

Kassandra opens her mouth in shock when Myrrine points to Daphnae. Myrrine laughs at Kassandra’s expression before walking back to the table.

 

“Round everyone up, I made venison.” Myrrine sits herself at the head of the table as she waits for the children to come in.

 

Kassandra watches for a moment longer as Stelios fakes to the left and then runs right, narrowly avoiding Alexios’ grip. She laughs when her brother turns on his heel and wraps his arm around the boy’s waist, lifting him into the air. Stelios lets out a squeal as he’s lifted off the ground. Daphnae and Stentor laugh by the fire as Alexios swings his nephew around.

 

Kassandra shakes her head with a smile. “Alexios put him down. Stelios, come on in. _Mater_ made venison!”

 

With a chuckle Stelios slips from Alexios’ grip and the two race into the house, barely avoiding running into Kassandra as she moves out of the way of the door. Stentor comes in after with Daphnae on his heels. Akila gives up on Ikaros and walks inside before laying down in the middle of the floor.

 

Kassandra puts an arm around her waist and pulls her close. She kisses Daphnae and leans her forehead against her, their noses nuzzle a bit in their proximity.

 

“I love you.” Kassandra whispers.

 

Daphnae hums and smiles. “I love you, too, _misthios_.”

 

Kassandra and her sit on a long bench, hips connected as they eat together. Alexios sits between Stelios and Stentor, the three boys laughing and smiling as they talk. Stelios tells them about his recent hunts and they listen intently, Stentor even offering to take him hunting tomorrow.

 

Kassandra feels warmth fill her chest as she watches her family. She never thought she would get to this point. For so long it was cult member after cult member and then politician after politician until the world settled into peace. Finally her world has fallen into place with the woman she loves, her family reunited and a son who is as true born as Kassandra is to Myrrine, no matter what others say. She found her peace and she would revel in it, she worked too hard for it to not be enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 
> 
> find me on tumblr @canaries


End file.
